User talk:Rocketslime 1 1/Archive 11
Class System & Wii U Plans I think a classification system is a great idea. It would certainly help the "Feature Article" section of the main page. That'd be great if it could be updated regularly. And as for the Wii U launch plans, I don't have any ideas right now, but if I come up with something I'll definitely let you know. I hope this event Wikia is planning will draw a lot more attention to us. -- [[User:Dubya Scott|'Dubya Scott ']](Talk page...007 style) 23:07, October 26, 2012 (UTC) Message How did you get "The New Wiki News"? (the message that pops up on the bottom corner of the browser)? ♪ Yoshi&Toad99 ♪ (talk) 14:46, October 27, 2012 (UTC) Yes, that message. But how did you get it? With a code? Inactive admins. do you know why are so many admins are inactive? they are TheWho, Calebbd, BattleFranky and Bentendo. '' 14:55, October 27, 2012 (UTC)'' Deleted Screenshot category. I've deleted this category as it is going to take up to much images named Screenshots. Imagine ten thousand images with that category... Could you please modify the Screenshot template to do something like Category:Images from GAMENAME? Thanks. Conker's Bad Fur Day (Talk| | ) 15:23, October 27, 2012 (UTC) Class i think you should class A B C D E X next to 'talk page' and 'edit' as in my opinion I think it's bit annoying to put it on the page. if i read the page, the class icon keeps moving if I am going to the bottom of the page. 15:28, October 27, 2012 (UTC) Really? Thanks. It doesn't happen in Italy. ♪ Yoshi&Toad99 ♪ (talk) 15:55, October 27, 2012 (UTC) Reply Awesome. I didn't see it in the special:Log/rights log. How is it a bot then? Conker's Bad Fur Day (Talk| | ) 00:17, October 28, 2012 (UTC) Image to File text Thanks for using your bot to fix up these stuff. I'm currently using my bot to help out on more articles with this ;). Conker's Bad Fur Day (Talk| | ) 01:38, October 28, 2012 (UTC) Master Plumber's Badge Excuse me, but I've made over 507 edits and still haven't gotten my Master Plumber's BadgeCartmanCop (talk) 20:10, October 29, 2012 (UTC) Featured articles Hey, Rocketslime. To go along with the Featured Articles stuff, I figured we could add an icon or something to the page like Wikipedia and other Wiki's do with their Featured Articles. In working on it, I came across an already existing Template on this wiki. So I played around with it. I don't know if you wanted to do something like this, or if it needed to be fixed, or whatever. *Here's the template I found (I was playing around with this one): Template:FeaturedStar *Here's my User subpage I was experimenting with (This is what it would look like): User:Dubya Scott/featured These are some examples of where I got the idea (the icons in the top-right of the articles): *24 Wiki *Wookieepedia (Star Wars Wiki) I don't know if this would work. Just a thought. -- [[User:Dubya Scott|'Dubya Scott ']](Talk page...007 style) 05:11, October 30, 2012 (UTC) Moving artwork images. When moving the artwork images, could you please do this; or, if more than one artwork; Thanks. Conker's Bad Fur Day (Talk| | ) 21:22, October 30, 2012 (UTC)